enigma
by Wintersia
Summary: Satsuki Momoi selalu menikmati saat-saat ketika ia kembali. — Izaya/Momoi. For Izaya Orihara and Satsuki Momoi's birthday.


**disclaimer:** i don't own Durarara nor Kuroko no Basuke. Ryohgo Narita does own Durarara and Tadatoshi Fujimaki does own Kuroko no Basuke.

**warning:** AR to the max. OOC. setting aneh diiyakan saja.

**special for izaya and satsuki's birthday!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Spektrum matahari senja pukul tiga membiaskan gradasi di helai-helai merah jambu panjang milik Satsuki, semakin jelas ketika langkah kakinya menciptakan jarak dari pintu gerbang sekolah menengah yang baru saja disambanginya. Di sana, cukup besar dan dengan _font_ yang lumayan mencolok untuk dibaca, tertulis SMA Seitoku.

Eksistensinya tidak lagi hinggap di dalam gedung sekolah tersebut, namun Satsuki masih dapat mendengar suara-suara decit sepatu akibat mengalami gaya gesek dengan lantai _gym_, juga masih sanggup membayangkan _passing_, _shooting_, dan gerakan-gerakan basket lainnya yang dilakukan oleh para pemain penyandang _jersey_ SMA Seitoku. Bisa saja, karena Satsuki sudah terbiasa berkecimpung di dua dunia yang sekaligus menjadi kecintaannya; basket dan analisis.

"_Konnichiwa_, Satsuki-chan~"

Ketika ia mendengar namanya sendiri, Satsuki serta merta memindai hal-hal yang dapat membantunya mengidentifikasi si pemanggil. Ia mendapatkan suara maskulin yang terdengar akrab (atau sok akrab?) di indera pendengaran. Seringai khas yang selalu tersungging di wajah. Dan jangan lupakan mantel hitam itu.

"_Konnichiwa_, Izaya-san."

* * *

"Riku Kamiya, usia 17 tahun. Posisinya sebagai _Point Guard_, juga merupakan _ace_ dari tim basket SMA Seitoku."

Berkas-berkas di tangan Izaya berbicara lebih banyak dari apa yang barusan dituturkan oleh Satsuki. Izaya menghentikan sejenak kegiatan inspeksi berkasnya dan berujar, "Terima kasih lagi atas bantuannya, Satsuki-chan~"

Satsuki mengulum senyum dan balas berujar, "Ini 'kan pekerjaanku, Izaya-san. Lagipula ini termasuk hal-hal yang membuatku cukup percaya diri saat melakukannya, hehe."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang aku yang ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Satsuki-chan."

Tidak ayal sedikit rasa penasaran dan kaget pun adalah apa yang Satsuki dapat setelah mendengar penuturan Izaya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi rasa penasaran itu untuk terbayar ketika Izaya mengangsurkan sebuah benda di hadapan Satsuki.

"Mawar?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, hm?"

Adalah setangkai mawar di tangan Izaya yang membuat atensi Satsuki teralihkan sepenuhnya, berujung pada kegiatan memindai hal-hal tentang objek tersebut dengan kilat. Tentang mahkotanya yang berwarna merah jambu cerah, mengingatkan Satsuki akan warna rambutnya sendiri. Tentang wanginya yang menguar dengan begitu manis nan menjeratkan di indera penciuman Satsuki. Tentang tangan Satsuki yang mulai bergerak perlahan untuk menggapai mawarnya, tepat sebelum gadis itu mengumpulkan keping terakhir dari hasil memindai objeknya.

Yaitu tentang seringai yang tak kuasa memendek mana kala Izaya memutar-mutar mawar tersebut sebelum meremukkannya di sela-sela jarinya. Kelopak-kelopak merah jambu itu berguguran di tangan seorang Izaya, wujud cantiknya terkoyak sebelum melakukan momentum dengan permukaan tanah dan juga tapak sepatu Izaya. Hancur. Sia-sia.

Keterkejutan menyerang Satsuki dengan telak, dan gadis itu dapat merasakan suhu yang merambat naik di permukaan pipinya sebagai akibat dari percikan emosi yang tertahan.

"Reaksi yang bagus, eh?"

Satsuki mengambil tindakan pertama yang telah diingatnya sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau lelaki ini dan ulah-ulah anehnya berkombinasi, yaitu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian hembuskan dan begitu terus. Mungkin bisa ditambah dengan kata-kata penenang dalam hati dan ketidakpedulian pada seringai licik lelaki itu.

_Tarik. Hembuskan._

* * *

"Lebih baik tidak usah diberikan saja."

Izaya mencuri pandang ke arah gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tersebut dan menyahut, "Hm? Aku tidak mendengarmu, Satsuki-chan."

"Lebih baik tidak usah diberikan saja, Izaya-san. Kalau akhirnya kauhancurkan."

Izaya tertawa kecil melihat pipi yang digembungkan dan bibir yang dimajukan pada wajah Satsuki; ekspresi saat menahan kesal. Reaksi yang diharapkan Izaya saat menciptakan aksi untuk gadis bermarga Momoi itu. Sudah sepantasnya begitu, 'kan?

"Padahal mawarnya cantik sekali."

"Satsuki-chan, kautahu perempuan dan obsesi mereka terhadap bunga?"

"Izaya-san, perempuan-perempuan yang diberi bunga itu pasti merasa bahagia."

"Oh, ya? Kurasa reaksimu akan jauh lebih bahagia dari tadi apabila setangkai mawar kutukar dengan satu batang stik es krim berhadiah."

Kedua pipi Satsuki tersepuh oleh warna tomat matang, menarik seringai Izaya lebih lebar lagi. Lelaki di hadapannya ini tahu segalanya, termasuk histori kasihnya bersama Tetsuya Kuroko. Andai saja lelaki ini adalah teman masa kecilnya, Satsuki dapat dengan bebas menyuarakan protes dan kalimat-kalimat lainnya yang sedikit menyerempet keluar dari garis batas kesopanan, yang tentu saja tidak mungkin ia lakukan sekarang juga karena lelaki ini adalah Izaya Orihara.

"Es krim?"

"E-Eh?"

"Karena telah menahan seorang gadis sampai larut dan menghancurkan hadiahnya?"

Bola mata merah jambu Satsuki terbelalak lebar, efek dari rasa kaget dan tidak percaya juga tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan apa yang baru saja Izaya katakan. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, dan dalam tempo yang perlahan ia berujar, "Maaf."

"Tentu saja tidak masalah jika kau sudah punya rencana pesta ulang tahun bersama teman-teman pelangimu itu."

"Bukan itu! _Etto_... aku tidak, errr belum, memberikan apa-apa."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Satsuki membuat Izaya memperlambat langkahnya sejenak. Keraguan sempat mendominasi gadis itu sebelum ia kembali bersuara.

"Hari ini 'kan ulang tahun Izaya-san juga."

Kemudian ada hening yang mengisi spasi di antara mereka berdua. Satsuki tidak berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah Izaya pun melakukan hal-hal untuk mencairkan suasana yang terajut karena perkataannya barusan. Rasa malunya yang entah-kenapa-harus-ada itu seakan tiada ketika mengucapkan kalimat barusan, berbeda sekali dengan sekarang. Satsuki menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dan hendak melontarkan kalimat seperti _"lupakan saja"_ dan sebangsanya tetapi niatnya urung karena Izaya telah lebih dulu membuka mulut.

"Es krim dan _takoyaki_, bagaimana? Kurasa aku sedang ingin makan _takoyaki_."

Sekali lagi Izaya menatap langsung ke arah Satsuki dan gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai khas yang seakan-akan terpatri awet di wajah lelaki itu.

"_Ne_, Satsuki-chan~?"

Saat semburat merah tipis itu terlukis di belahan pipinya, Satsuki merasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain menganggukkan kepala.

* * *

"Dua hari dari sekarang, kau bisa melihat reaksi yang menarik dari _ace_ tim basket SMA Seitoku."

Itulah yang dikatakan Izaya, sebab Satsuki memang tidak ikut turun dalam praktik setelah data-data yang didapatnya berpindah tangan. Tugasnya adalah data itu sendiri. Seperti itulah prosedur kerjanya pada Izaya Orihara.

Walau ada banyak hal dalam diri lelaki itu yang tergelincir dari garis suka Satsuki, gadis itu tidak dapat menghadapkan punggungnya pada Izaya. Seperti kecintaan (tidak masuk akal) Izaya terhadap manusia, kecintaan Satsuki yakni dunia-dunia yang bebas ia bangun sendiri ia temukan saat bekerja pada Izaya. Izaya Orihara merupakan satu dari sejumlah enigma yang belum dapat Satsuki telaah, karenanya Satsuki selalu kembali.

Dan Satsuki selalu menikmati saat-saat ketika ia kembali.

* * *

**end**

* * *

**A/N:**

mepet karena seharian tadi saya ke bunkasai dan yah... selain nyenengin ada juga capek kesel malunya (haha) jadi nyampe rumah udah mager. alay dan saya pun gatau kenapa tulisan saya makin ccd aja rasanya sudahlah besok saya latian lagi. anyway, **selamat ulang tahun izaya dan momoi tersayang~!**

komentar/kritik apapun saya terima loh hehe. thank you so much for reading. :3


End file.
